Little Bundle of Snow
by Superhero geek
Summary: What if Tooth got pregnant? what if it was Jack's? Also, I just wanted to clarify something, this takes place just after the movie, but pretend the movie took place a few months after Jack became Jack Frost!. DISCONTINUED! this will be taken down soon. sorry everyone.
1. surprise!

**Author's note: **Hey everyone I just wanted to ask you to remember to please READ AND REVIEW! I can't fix anything if I don't know what to fix. Anyway… I'll let you get to the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**General POV **

_How could it be? Jack and I only made love once and I'm on birth control pills. _Tooth thought as she stared down at the little white stick that just changed her life. Tooth then felt something slide down her cheeks. She brought a hand to her cheek and was surprised to feel moister. It was then that she realized that she had been crying. She was so lost in thought that the Guardian of Memories jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oi, Tooth, You okay in there, mate?" Bunny's voice sounded from the other side.

_Might as well tell them sooner rather than later._ Tooth thought as she opened the door to the restroom to see Bunny's and North's shock faces.

"Tooth, what happened?" North asked softly.

"A miracle happened, North. I'm pregnant with Jack's child." Tooth smiled as the other guardian men jaws dropped.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked

Though, not a minute later two arms encircled her waist and jack's voice said in her ear, "I'm right here, Tink."

"What did you call me?" Tooth asked as she turned in Jacks arms but Jack was looking over her shoulder and said to Santa clause,

"North do you have a spare room we can use for tonight?"

"Yeah, down the hall last door on your right." The guardian of wonder said pointing to a hallway.

"Thanks" Jack said and picked up tooth bridal style and carried her to the room where they would inside, Jack set the love of his life on the bed.

"Jack, I need to tell you something" tooth said from the bed, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, as jack went to lock the door.

"What is it? What's wrong? Don't worry, whatever it is we're in it together." Jack said with a smile.

"Okay…. Congrats, daddy." Tooth said with teary eyes.

Jack had frozen and had gone paler than his usual complexion. Suddenly Jack's world went black.

**Jack's POV**

It took a few minutes to comprehend Tooth's words but then I realized what she was implying. I was going to be a dad! I could feel my cold blood leave my head and suddenly my vision went black.

**Tooth's POV**

I scream when I see Jack go down, unconscious. My tears start to over flow as I leave jack and fly out to where the others had already come to the end of the hallway.

"Tooth! What happened!?" North asked worriedly.

"It's Jack, he passed out when I told him" I sobbed sadly. That's when I feel bunny hug me, stroking my back, trying to sooth me.

"Hey it's okay. It's probably just the shock." He says softly as we start to walk to where Jack lay unconscious on the floor in our room.

Just as I knelt down and took his cold hand in mine, Jack frowns slightly and his eyes blink open to reveal the ice blue irises I love.

"Ow. What happened? " He says as he sits up.

"You passed out when she told you she was pregnant, mate" bunny answered.

"Well, in that case I have a question for you Tooth."He says as we stand up.

"What is it?" I ask curiously but I suddenly know exactly what when Jack sinks back down to one knee and pulls out a small velvet box.

In the back ground I can hear the others gasp as he opens the box to present a very expensive looking ring.

"will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

**Author's note: ** hey every one! Just wanted to tell you that I do not own any thing in here except the plot.


	2. family time

**Author's note: **

hey guys and gals! _**This is where you need to pretend that this is just a few months **__**after Jack "dies".**_ Also, I wanted to thank every one of you who checked favorite and/ or follow for this story and those who reviewed. So thank you so much. _**Finally, the only reason jack's sister can see him is when in the movie human jack says that his sister has to believe in him, so she can see him because she still believes. **_Anyway, I'll let you read now.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

**Previously:** Jack sinks back down to one knee and pulls out a small velvet box. In the background I can hear the others gasp as he opens the box to present a very expensive looking ring. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

"Jack, of course I will!" I say with happy tears running down my cheeks as I jump into my new fiancé's arms and pepper his face with kisses. Suddenly Jack's cold hands take hold of my face and pull me down until our lips meet. My hands went to his hair and his arms went around my waist. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. That's when we heard someone clear their throat, and realizing we weren't alone, we broke apart. Embarrassed, I tuck my head under Jack's chin, seeing we were still lying on the ground, and tried to fight the blush that threatened to creep up on my cheeks.

**Jacks POV**

I open my eyes to see tooth looking at the ground so I take her hand and put the ring on her finger. She looks up at me with a smile but it soon fades and her eyes widen. She jumps up and zooms out of the room. I run after her, only to find her in the restroom emptying her stomach in the toilet. I go over to her and begin to stroke the silky feathers of her back.

"I love you" I softy whisper

"I love y-," tooth managed before another round of vomiting made its appearance.

"Go, I don't want you to see this." she mutters quietly

"No, I'm not leaving you like this" I defiantly declare.

When Tooth flushed the toilet and leans against the wall, I whisper "Hey, I have a surprise for you, but it's a ways a way, do you feel up to it?" I say with a smile and laugh when her eyes light up at the word 'surprise'.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now" tooth says happily.

After getting one of the snow globes, I whisper "_the_ lake" and hoping tooth wouldn't recognize the picture in the snow globe, I tossed it on the floor. After the portal opened, I took tooth's hand and we walked through together. Once on the other side, I hear tooth gasp.

"Jack what is this place?"

"This is the where I died saving my sister." I sadly whisper. But suddenly I hear a rustle coming from the south end of the lake. I grip my staff in my hand and step in front tooth, ready to protect Tooth and the baby if necessary. Though surprisingly, out came my sister but she looked different. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she was dressed in black.

"Hey, Jack, I brought you some flowers." She said hoarsely as if she had been crying

"Thank you, Lilly. Can you hear me?" I ask and smile as my little sis looks up as if she can hear me, I know she can't , but when her eyes land on me and widen; I know she sees me.

"Jack who is this?" tooth asks from behind me.

"This is my little sister." I explain.

"She can see us?" I nod and tooth laughs.

"Jack? Is that you?" Lilly asks hopefully

"Yes, Lilly, it's me" I say and I laugh as she runs into my open arms.

"Brrr, why are you so cold?" Lilly asks as she pulls away.

"That's because when I 'died', I was reincarnated into a winter spirit. Oh and by the way," I say then step out of the way to allow tooth to come out from behind me.

"Lilly, this is Toothiana, AKA the tooth fairy. She is my fiancée. Tooth, this is Lilly, my little sister." I introduce my most favorite woman in the world. I hold back a chuckle when Lilly gets a face that says she's trying to figure out how that happened.

"Lilly, I know you won't believe me but what I'm about to tell you is true." I say but when she nods, I continue on to tell her the story of my afterlife. "Lilly, I did die in this lake, but there is a man that is in the moon, he is who made me into Jack Frost. Then-"

"Wait, wait, wait, if you're Jack Frost, prove it." Lilly interrupted.

I sigh and spread a big area of the lake with frost. Once I made a big enough spot, I drew my little sister. Then I floated above it and put my hands above the drawing and willed it to take shape. When it did I took it and guided it over to Lilly. Lilly's eyes widen and she smiles as her snow copy dances and sways to the melody of nature.

"Okay, go on Jack" she says laughing

"So anyway, I became Jack Frost and found out I had the power to make and or control the snow and frost. Then I was chosen to become a guardian. Guardians protect the children of the world's innocents. The guardians are Santa, the Easter bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, and I. and I know that you're going to ask what it is that I protect, so well, I protect a child's sense of fun. I am the guardian of fun because I can see the fun in anything and everything."

"Is this true?" Lilly asks tooth.

"Yes it is." Tooth said tucking her head under my chin.

"Are you being shy? My tooth is never shy." I say teasingly at my love. I hear a giggle then I turn to Lilly and ask, "Where's mom and dad?"

"They're at the house; do you want to go see them?"

I nod then she grabs my hand but immediately lets go because of the temperature difference.

"Come on let's fly." I say. Taking hold of my favorite girls in the world and shouted "wind take us home!" The wind picks us up and carries us south. I look down as I hear Lilly scream and laugh. Next to Lilly, in my left arm I hear tooth laugh.

"How can you laugh? This is terrifying! Lilly shrieks.

"I'm a fairy! Flying is what I do!"

Tooth yells back over the roar of the wind.

The next thing we knew, we were home.

"Okay Lilly, I want you to tell mom and dad that I'm here but that my name is now Jack Frost. Then I'll do the rest."

"Okay" Lilly says softly as she walks up the steps and into the house

"Oh! And bring them to a glass surface!" I yell after her as she walked inside.

"Mom, Dad?" Lilly yelled from the door step.

"Yes?" Mom and dad say as they come into the room.

"I have something to tell you...Jack has been re incarnated into Jack Frost. Don't believe me? Look at the mirror!" Lilly says as she points to the mirror.

When mom and dad look at the mirror with wide eyes, I frost over the mirror and wrote the words "hi mom, hi dad, it's me, Lilly is right"

As their jaws dropped I said out loud "can you guys hear and see me?" And when their eyes meet mine, my question is confirmed.

"Oh, my baby boy!" mom says with tear filled eyes as she came up and hugged me. Soon dad joined in on the hug. Just as my parents let go, I see out of my peripheral vision a turquoise streak going out the front door

"Shit!" I say as I run after Tooth. Once outside i find her vomiting in the snow. I go over to her and begin to stroke her soft feathers. "It's okay I'm here." I whisper in her ear as I hear my family come up behind me.

"Is - is -is that the tooth fairy?" i hear mom stutter. I nod.

"Is she okay" dad asks cautiously.

i nod and say "yeah, it's just morning sickness."

"You mean she's pregnant!?" Mom exclaims

"Yeah, She is. And she is also my fiancée." I say, looking at tooth with a loving smile.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" We suddenly hear Lilly squeal happily.

"Lilly, you can't tell anyone. Okay?" I say softly.

"Why?" Lilly asks sadly, sounding crushed.

"Lilly, I'm invisible to everyone who doesn't believe in me. So all in all, they will make fun of you because you will sound crazy, and I don't want that. I want you to be happy."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Come here" i say as i open my arms for a hug. i see a blur as my little sister runs into my arms. suddenly though, we hear sleigh bells coming from above and i look up to see North's sleigh decline toward us. Once on the ground, North, bunny, and sandy climb out. I take one look at my family and I instantly know they can see the other guardians, judging from their wide eyed and slack jawed faces.

"Guardians, this is my family. Mom, Dad, Lilly, this is the North Bunny and Sandy." I say in introduction.

"Oi, they can see us!" Bunny says to the other guardians, sounding unusually happy.

"What's got you all happy, kangaroo?" I ask

"One, I'm NOT a kangaroo, mate. And two, they are adults, they never believe in us."

"Jack it's time for your duties as guardian, say good bye for now." North says seriously

I nod and turn back to my family, with my tooth in my arms. "Goodbye everyone, I promise I'll visit soon, see ya later." i say and then the other guardians pile into North's sleigh. As we take of I wave goodbye for now.


End file.
